The Thunder Rolls
by make7upyours06
Summary: A songfic to Garth Brooks' The Thunder Rolls, about Ron and Hermione.


Okay... Posted fic #2 for me. Review and let me know if you like it. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to J. K. Rowling; I don't own them. The song, The Thunder Rolls, is by Garth Brooks, and guess what? I don't own that either.

* * *

_

_**Thunder Rolls: Garth Brooks**_

_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _

Ron Weasley stepped harder on the accelerator, hoping to get back home sooner. He hoped Hermione was asleep by now. She had almost caught him a few times. He had a sneaking suspicion that she knew; He was out a lot. Hermione was truly one of the brightest witches of the age; surely she would catch on sooner or later. But Ron couldn't help it. Hermione wouldn't come party with him; Not that he knew that for a fact, of course. He'd never asked her. Maybe that was a good thing. Ron sometimes felt that he deserved better than Hermione. He knew he shouldn't, but he did, even if he felt guilty about it afterwards. He sighed as he pulled up to a stop sign. Yes, Hermione had convinced him to live in a muggle neighborhood. He had enjoyed it for a while, actually. Now, he didn't enjoy much of anything. Except drinking and Lisa. Lisa was the girl that he had met at a bar a few months ago. He went to see her a lot... I bet you can imagine what they did all those nights Hermione was home alone.

_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

Hermione Granger-Weasley was not stupid. Although at times, she wished she were. Through things she gathered, such as Ron's recent attitude and things the neighbors had told her, she believed that he was having some sort of affair. Thinking about it, she didn't know whether to be angry or to cry. She thought that Ron and her would be the perfect couple, forever. They had only been married for two years, both of them being 23 now. Hermione kept pacing. She was surprised that there wasn't a groove worn in the floor there from all the nights she stayed up worrying about him. Most nights, she would sit up until he pulled into the driveway and sneak quietly to bed, so he wouldn't think she didn't trust him. As a matter of fact, she was beginning to wonder if she really did trust him or not. This was the latest he'd been out in a long time. She decided to stay up, fearing he had had a wreck during the storm or something.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

Time passed by. Ron had given up on the idea of hurrying home; Hermione didn't mean that much to him, anyway. She never wanted to do anything with him anymore. Their social lives (as well as their sex lives) had almost completely faded away. They didn't hang out with other couples much--Not since Harry married Ginny and moved to America and all their old school friends had grown apart. Hermione had tried to make this marriage work; she hadn't had much cooperation from him with that. Hermione stares out the window, closing her eyes and reflecting on her failing marriage. She wanted so badly for this to work. She began picturing Ron and some other woman... The blood boils in her veins. Her eyes shot open at the sound of crunching gravel in the driveway. All of her angry thoughts are temporarily forgotten at the sight of her safe husband.

_She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

Hermione raced out the front door. The secret is no more. The smell of her perfume invades Hermione's nostrils cruelly. All that Hermione had dreaded finally turned into reality. Ron was having an affair, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Ron wasn't sure how to react. He knew that she knew, but what to do about it, he didn't know. Should he apologize or should he just tell her it was over and leave again?

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

The rain hid Hermione's tears as she stared at her husband in disbelief. It was true. Her emotions got the better of her...

_She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been_

"He won't do this again." She says to herself in the mirror. Hermione had worried too much, wasted so much on this person who she used to love. Ronald Weasley finally lit her fuse. And he would surely pay.


End file.
